lean on me!
by mazey-mouse
Summary: she loves me she loves me not. find out the point of view from our fav hogwarts couple.


A/N this is my second fic and I have been working on it over the last few months. I'm sick of people writing about Harry & Ginny or Harry and Hermione . so I wrote a fic about Harry and Cho ( don't you think they'd make a cute couple) ummm. I don't own any of the charters from HP. They are J.Ks and will always be hers. But I do own Celeste & Ellie (Cho"s friends) . they are not based on anyone living or dead . so hope you like it please review Yours in writing Mazey mouse  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
"Why don't you love me ", Harry asked himself as he gazed out the window thinking about the girl of his dreams, Cho Chang Everyone else was asleep, but Harry just could not sleep. But he was used to it by now because he's had lots of trouble sleeping lately. If he was not thinking about qudditch he was thinking about his mum and dad and if it was not that he was thinking about Cho.You see every one in grade 5 at hogwarts had someone to laugh with, someone to tell all their worries to and someone to cry with. Everyone but Harry! "Why me?" Harry asked himself as he sighed then slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you awake?" "Please mum let me sleep in" "But there's someone here to see you!" "Tell them that I'm asleep" Do you at least want to know who it is?" "Yeah, yeah what ever!" It's a girl called Cho, she said she knows you from school" "What" "Hurry up Harry or you will be late"  
  
"Hurry up harry" Ron said as he hopped along with his legs half in and half out of his pants.  
  
"But Mum it's the middle of the night" Harry said in a sleepily tone "For one thing we're not your mum and for another thing its not the middle of the night, its past breakfast" Hermione said as she came to hurry up the progress of before school carry on. "Haven't you ever heard of MALES ONLY" Ron said as he sneered at her. "For your information I was sent here by Professor Snape you do know we have a test today don't you?" "What" Harry said as he snapped out of sleep. "You're so forgetful Harry" Hermione informed him, "Now where do you keep your wand and books so I can pack your bag for you to hurry you up" "God, Hermi you should know me enough to know I carry my wand with me at all times, especially now with voldermort on the rise!" Harry told Hermione from behind his bed curtains as he was getting dressed "you should carry your wand with you to you know after last year he'll be after you" "Of corse he'll be after me, I did capture his closest and most faithful servant, worm tail". (A/N maybe one day I'll write a fic about that( he he) "You know I alredy do! I've always carried it with me, ever snice the troll in the toilets in our first year.But you know some one who should carry his wand with him is Neville. Voldermort is after him." "Hey I heard that!" Neville said coming out from behind the curtain 'you should know me well enough, Hemione , to know I carry my wand to!" "Hey don't copy!" Harry yelled. "Get your own words" "I was just teasing" "Yeah, what are you going to do to you-know -who if he try's and get you? Blow your head up for him!" Ron said teasingly (Ron still can't bring himself to say voldermort!) "Ron! That was so mean of you, I didn't know I had such a mean boy friend!"Hermione said "He was just teasing and Neville knows that don't you Nev?"Harry stood up for his friend "Of corse I know that, he always says stuff like that" Neville replied as he put his stuff in to his bag "any way, since when have you guys been an item?" "Yeah, I never knew about this either! I sort of guessed it but like I'm not about to say anything around here. You'd snap my head off!" "I would not!" Ron yelled in defence "I thought you told them!"Hermione said "But I thought you told them" Ron said ' "Ok, well don't fight about it, does it matter anyway we knew now" Harry had to yell at the top of his voice just so he could be heard, " now we all better go off to class coz other wise we will get a detention and lose all those points I won for us at the last Quidditch match." And with that they all headed off to class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHO Cho sighed as she looked through her school year books. The Halloween ball was coming up and she still did not have someone to go with. It was almost a year since Cedric died and she missed him terribly. She had not dated for that whole time .Its not that she hasn't had offers its just she didn't think she was ready. She got up, gathered her books and headed off to her next class, muggle studies. "Hey Cho, you coming to the ball?" Celeste called across the hall why to her. "I still don't know, I think I'll just do some home work in the common room," Cho yelled back at her 'Come on you've got to go. It's what Cedric would want you to do, and if you don't find a date by tomorrow night I'll find you one. You know I've heard that Draco Malfoy doesn't have a partner, Maybe you should ask him? "Not on my dead body will I ever ask him!" Cho snared at her. "Well find a date and I wont have to ask him for you!" Celeste laughed at her as they walked in to the classroom together. Cho sat through class just thinking about what she was going to do about the ball, she did not want to end up with Mr-look-at-me-I'm-so-good Malfoy. "Ok Celeste, since you are telling me I have to find a date I thought I might as well run my ideas past you" Cho said to Celeste at lunch in the great hall. "Yeah, go ahead I'm all ears" she replied looking not very interested at all as she checked out a good looking 7th year. " Well I was thinking."Cho started to explain her idea but looked up to notice her friend staring at some guys butt as he walked down the hall, "ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?" she had to scream at her friend just to get her attention. " Ok, ok you've got my attention, now just get on with it!" "For a start, you have no chance at all with him. He's dating the head girl.. Mind you I don't know what he sees in her" " Cho," her friend stoped her, " before you start giving me one of your heart-to-heart talks can you just go on telling me what you've been busting to tell me ever since the end of class" " Well I was thinking.." " Bet that never happened before!" Celeste said just to get back at her for before (you never get caught checking out the guys by one of your friends with out getting back at them later on, It's a unwritten rule!) " Would you please stop butting in? Now can I start again?" Celeste nodded "like I said I was thinking about who I was going to take to the ball and the first name that popped in to my head was Harry Potter. So, what do you think? Should I ask him?" " Isn't he a bit young?" "Remember I am a younger then all of you, I can't help it if they thought I was smart and talented" "But he's a Gryffindor and you play the same spots on the Quidditch teams!" "Better a Gryffindor then a Sytherin!" "What if he does not like you? Or has already got a date? Then what would you do?" "Well, I know that he liked me last year" "He might have got over that" "He hasn't, ok so I'm going to ask him and you can't stop me" and with that she got up from the table and walked away from the table in a huff. "What was all that about?" Ellie asked as run to catch up with Cho. " Celeste was being impossible again, trying to stop me getting a date with the hottest guy at Hogwarts" Cho said. And with that she quickened her pace and disappeared in the crowd that was flowing out the door of the great hall.  
  
A/N so that is the first instalment but I'm not sure what should happen so f you have any good suggestions please let me know. An idea I had was to have voldermort kidnap Cho and Harry goes after him. If you have a better suggestions please let me know. Thanks for reading please review Mazey mouse 


End file.
